scream_queensfoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby Putney
'Libby Putney '''better known as Chanel #5 is a main character on Scream Queens. She is portrayed by Abigail Breslin. Overview Chanel #5 is introduced as one of Chanel Oberlin's minions (along with Chanel #2 andChanel #3), who calls her Chanel #5 as she does not know her real name and does not want to. She is part of the Kappa Kappa Tau sorority. During her first scene, she is watching Chanel #1 sleeping with the other Chanels and after she wakes up, #5 shows her a bag to use which #1 rejects. After #2 leaves for a colonic, #5 is present when Chanel makes fun of Ms. Bean while she is cleaning the floor of the house of Kappa Kappa Tau. #3 says that all the things #1 says are hilarious, and #1 thanks her. #5 proceeds to say that #1 has the ability to tell other people what they need to hear. #1 turns at her and asks if Chanel pulled down her panties and asked her to roll a compliment up her butt, and goes on to say that no one likes a suck-up, and this makes #5 swallow her anger.("Pilot") Later, at the KKT rush party, #5 is seen chatting with Deb #1 and Deb #2 when Dean Cathy Munsch announces that this year every girl who wishes to become a pledge will be accepted. #5 is shocked and screams that she cannot do that, and tries to keep her potential pledge friends to stay but they leave. Quickly, Chanel #5 goes with Chanel #1 to tell her the big news, but she forgot to knock the door so #5 follows the rules to slap herself. Scenes later, #2, #3, and #5 notify #1 that there's a "creepy collage" in Ms. Bean's room. #1 gets really angry and wants to kill Ms. Bean, but this is just an evil plan that no one knows about so the new Kappa pledges get scared and quit the sorority. Accidentally, #1 really kills Ms. Bean, so Chanel #5 and the other Kappa sisters get really scared. Grace Gardner attempts to tell the police what Chanel Oberlin did, but she blackmails #5 and most of the other members to say that Grace was the one who killed Ms. Bean if she dares to say a word. They all later put Ms. Bean's dead body in a freezer.("Pilot") Subsequently, the Chanels are doing a blood oath to promise to not say what they witnessed earlier, but #2 reveals that she is stressed that they are gonna get caught by the authorities and decided to leave and go home, but while packing she is murdered by Red Devil. When the Chanels discover her death, they decide to keep the body in that room until they know what to do with it. The "hell week" from their sorority begins, but #1 goes for a coffee with Grace and leaves #5 in charge. Chanel #3 and Chanel #5 bury Hester, Zayday, Sam, Jennifer and Tiffany up to their heads. They leave them alone to spend the night buried, but Red Devil later appears with a lawnmower and drives towards the girls. Since she is deaf, Tiffany does not notice the Red Devil until it is too late, and she ends up getting her head mowed off.("Pilot") Chanel #5 is present when dean Cathy Munsch introduces Detective Chisolm to the Kappa Kappa Tau girls. She is not very pleased when the dean tells them that they cannot go out of the campus. After Gigi gives the idea of everyone staying in the house to keep an eye on each other, Grace agrees but #5 says that is an insane idea, because pledges cannot move into the house. ("Hell Week") The Chanels later discuss they should do something with #2's body soon before Detective Chisolm finds it. Chanel #5 says that they should feed a pig with her body, and Chanel #3 thinks they should give her as food to one of her uncle's animals of his farm, but #1 rejects both ideas. Suddenly, Hester Ulrich appears behind them and says that she knows what they should do because she is obsessed with death. Hester gives the insane ideas of disfiguring her face, making incisions in her legs and drain all bodily fluids, putting her in food processor or boning her, but #1 decides to put her in the same freezer where they put Ms. Bean's body. At the freezer, Hester says to them if she can call them "Mom" because she feels so protected by the three of them. The Chanels find it extremely weird, but ultimately accept so she can stop talking, but then says to call all of the Chanels "Mom". Gigi then introduces the new security guard, Denise Hemphill, to the Chanels, whom has rather odd methods in protecting the girls from the killer. ("Hell Week") The Chanels then continue their reign of terror as they continue "Hell Week" for the new pledges. They make the girls clean the sorority house's floor with toothbrushes. Afterwards, Boone goes talk to The Chanels and says to Chanel Oberlin that he knows that she is going to tell everyone about his real sexuality and ruin his reputation, because she found out about his homosexuality scenes before. Boone explains that he wants to come out on his own and later join Kappa Kappa Tau, and this makes The Chanels laugh. Chanel #5 and Chanel #3 decline his offers really quick, but Chanel later thinks it is a good idea because having all the media looking at her as the first sorority president who accepted a gay man into her sorority will make her even more popular. #5 starts to freak out and says to Chanel that she lost her mind because having a gay man in their sorority would hurt the house and he would steal their makeup and toiletries. She threats Boone saying that if he brings shame to Chanel #1's life and Kappa house she would destroy him. Boone later says that he knows they will consider his offer and leaves the place. ("Hell Week''") Appearances